An image forming system accumulates print jobs set by a user terminal as print data in a server apparatus, reads the print data accumulated in the server apparatus from an image forming apparatus, and forms an image. In an image forming system according to the related art, an image forming apparatus executes printing based on the print data accumulated in the server apparatus through an operation of a sender sending the print data to a server.